1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus including an image sensor employing a method for shifting timings of exposure in an image area in a screen and an image pickup method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a method for dividing an image area (pixel portion) into a plurality of regions and reading pixels included in the individual regions is used as a method for attaining high-speed reading performed by CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensors (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-323331 and 2008-160438). Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-160438 discloses a technique of dividing an image area into two regions and reading pixels included in the individual regions.